


Running

by spaztronaut



Category: Lost in Space (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 11:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14331792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaztronaut/pseuds/spaztronaut
Summary: Judy runs into Don while trying to workout. Takes place after the s1 finale so spoilers, I guess.





	Running

**Author's Note:**

> Someone asked me to write a Don x Judy drabble so I have it a try. Hope you enjoy it :)

Judy just wanted to get a run in.

Things were stressful ever since being sucked through… whatever that thing was and into a different galaxy. Her mom still couldn’t quite figure it out. They’d been theorizing almost non-stop since it happened. She figured clearing her mind with a work out couldn’t hurt.

So, of course, Don was already there. Some loud rock song blasting through the speakers as he ran at a light sprint on one of the treadmills. She had one split second to be annoyed that he was in her space, before she realized that he was shirtless. And sweating.

She’d never found him particularly attractive. He was too loud and brash—and annoying—for that. But he was also kind of sweet, and he’d consistently stepped up when other people wouldn’t. Even if he complained about it enough afterward. But watching him running, softly singing along to lyrics she could barely understand…

He glanced over with a smirk and Judy froze, her cheeks heating with embarrassment. She pushed passed it, walking over and hopping on the free treadmill. Wordlessly, they fell into step beside each other, the music loud enough that they couldn’t have had a comfortable conversation anyway.

Judy was surprised to find the music didn’t annoy her as much as she thought it would. It actually helped drown out her thoughts about being trapped in a strange galaxy with no idea of how far they were from home. She was surprised to find that having Don there didn’t bother her too much, either.

They stayed that way for what must have been twenty minutes before Don hopped off his treadmill. Despite herself, her eyes tracked him to where he’d left a towel and his shirt. He ran the towel over his head, then pulled the shirt on and headed towards the door. He stopped in front of her for a moment, shooting her a smile.

“Same time tomorrow, Princess?”

Judy rolled her eyes, but couldn’t quite hide the smile threatening to break free.


End file.
